


By Your Side

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: After Raven leaving and Summer passing on, Taiyang has struggled with moving on with his life.Luckily, he didn't have to face it alone.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "By Your Side" by Lifehouse.

It's been almost twelve years since Summer's passing. Yang was getting ready for graduating high school and the college entrance exams, and Ruby was just learning how to drive. Things in the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen home were the most peaceful they'd been in a long time. It'd been a rough climb out of the darkness that had overtaken the house since that day.

But looking back on everything, Taiyang was glad he didn't face that climb alone.

Qrow stayed. And he was forever grateful for that.

Even after Raven left, Qrow decided to stay and help with Yang. When Summer and Tai were working, he'd be home looking after her. He'd make dinner, keep the rooms relatively clean, and occasionally do the laundry. He and Summer would plan out family weekends and vacations while she taught him her cookie recipes, and he and Tai would make sure Yang looked her best. They'd all take turns playing with her, reading to her, and making sure she was loved. And when Ruby came along, Qrow was just as nurturing to her as he was to Yang. The girls even mentioned once that Qrow felt less like an uncle and more like a second father.

A sentiment that became all the more powerful when Qrow moved in to help keep them afloat after Summer was gone.

Things were slow going at first. Taiyang could barely get up in the morning some days. On those mornings, Qrow would come in and lay out clothes for the day, as well as sing a soft melody that was pleasant to the ear. Sometimes he'd even help if there were too many buttons on the shirt. Afterwards they'd both head downstairs and start on breakfast, taking turns waking up the girls and getting them ready for school. They'd eat, they'd talk, and then they'd pile into the car and head to school. Yang would be dropped off, and Qrow looked after Ruby until she was old enough to attend. Taiyang would teach math to the sixth graders. Some nights they'd all come home, and the house would smell like Summer's baking.

As the first year and a half passed, what felt like a slosh of movements became a comforting routine. Soon, Taiyang began to look forward to mornings. Mornings meant pleasant melodies. Mornings meant happy smiles with a side of bacon.

Though routines weren't always meant to be in a constant state of permanence. On the few times Qrow was away during the next two years, he'd make sure to get Tai started by leaving a set of clothes and a day's worth of food to reheat the night before leaving. He'd call to wake Taiyang, and call to wish him good night. He even arranged for a sitter, a nice young college student named Matte, to occasionally come over to watch the girls while Tai spent late nights grading papers.

Qrow would then come home, tired from whatever it was he did while he was away. Sometimes he'd be clean and trim, while other days he'd be in need of a shower, covered in paint and smelling of fireball whiskey. If it was the latter, Tai would carry him upstairs to the bathroom and help him get cleaned up before tucking him into bed. If it was the former, the two of them would spend the night up late with the girls, helping with homework or playing Uno late into the night.

Qrow coming home a mess became the default during the fifth year without Summer.

And so, Taiyang began to return the kindness Qrow had shown him during his grieving. Taiyang would start the day by laying out clothes for Qrow, along with whatever hangover remedy his feathery haired friend requested. He'd hum the same melody the Qrow did to comfort him before hurrying down to make his favorite breakfast hash browns and brew fresh tea and coffee, allowing for choices. He'd make sure the girls were ready for school, and prepare an easy lunch for Qrow to have while they were out. On lunch breaks, Tai would call the house and make sure Qrow was doing okay.

For the times Qrow went away, Taiyang helped him make sure he had everything packed, made him food for the road, and called him every day to say good morning. He'd give updates on how things were going, reminding Qrow to eat, and of course, wish him good night. Sometimes Qrow would call at night first, and the two of them would talk while Tai went over lesson plans.

By the seventh year without her, Qrow and Taiyang began to alternate taking care of each other as well as the girls. Yang and Ruby must have taken notice of their routines at some point. One time after a particularly bad fight with an ex, Ruby started laying out a cute outfit for her sister on the weekends and planning things for the two of them to do. And when Ruby had a rough day at school, Yang would do the same. Once, Taiyang even walked in on one of their karaoke cookie sessions in the kitchen, the entire floor and counter tops covered in flour.

Soon it became a weird family thing. One morning, Tai woke up to find a pink sweater vest paired with a red shirt and vibrant teal jeans, a small note from Yang saying _"You looked a little too blue, so try looking a bit more rosy."_ Qrow left Ruby a lovely red dress with a black belt and a leather jacket when she learned picture day was coming up and she didn't know what to wear. Both Yang and Ruby made both Qrow and Tai breakfast in bed when they came down with the flu, with Ruby making them get well cookies while Yang cleaned the house. When the girls were over at friend's houses, Tai and Qrow would curl up on the sofa and watch whatever B-movie or anime series happened to be available until they fell asleep. One weekend, all of them went down to the local shelter and adopted a corgi puppy.

Life in the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen home wasn't perfect, though. They had their arguments, their silent treatments, their avoidances. But nothing that ever impeded in their health. They were mostly little things like who drank the last of the milk without tossing the carton, or who didn't clean up in the bathroom. The fights never lasted longer than a day. After everything they'd been through, it just took too much energy to be angry and bitter all the time.

By the end of the tenth year without Summer, the girls were spending less time at home and more time with friends and club activities at school. Yang had met two lovely young ladies in the drama club, and Ruby met a nice young girl at the arcade. They came over frequent enough for Qrow and Tai to learn their names; Weiss, Blake, and Penny. All very sweet girls.

And very observent girls too.

_"So are they both your dads?" Blake had asked one night._

_"No," Yang had sighed. "But I wouldn't mind if they wanted to hook up."_

_"I mean," Ruby shrugged, "it's kinda obvious at this point."_

_"Should we try to get them together?" Penny asked._

_"I don't think that's a good idea," Weiss grumbled. "You don't want to push them apart with meddling."_

_Ruby and Yang groaned in unison. "I just wish they'd kiss already."_

Tai pretended not to overhear them. He had to admit, as time passed, he had become more fond of Qrow beyond a friend and in-law. There was something more, something he hadn't felt in a decade. But he couldn't say anything to Qrow about it. That would just make things awkward. And he didn't want to cause a rift between them. But everyone probably thought it was obvious. He wasn't sure if he should put distance between them or to outright tell Qrow that he needs space. But the girls loved Qrow. He couldn't try to drive a wedge between them.

Debating on the matter, he decided not to do anything different. Trying to make it seem less personal would raise a few eyebrows, and he didn't want Qrow asking if there was something wrong. For now, he'd leave things as they were. Maybe wait until after Ruby went off to college before trying to act on those emotions.

And so, the last two years since those conversations were relatively the same. Taking turns taking care of each other, raising the girls, working hard to keep bread on the table. Nothing changed, and Tai was fine with that.

Or, at least that was how he thought he felt.

It was when he walked in that Friday evening twelve years after Qrow moved in that he realized the truth. Watching Qrow dancing around in the kitchen, preparing a small pot roast for two with mashed potatoes and gravy while singing to whatever was on the radio, Tai felt something deep in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but rather something he wanted more of. He wanted to be over there, dancing with Qrow, singing with him, holding him close.

_The girls aren't home right now,_ he thought. _They're spending the night at Weiss' house for studying and Halloween planning. What's there to stop me from joining him over there? It wouldn't hurt, would it?_

After a moment of hesitation, Taiyang snuck over to Qrow and pulled him in with a light twirl. His left hand rested on Qrow's waist, while the right held Qrow's free hand. "Is that Lifehouse on the radio?"

"Tai!" Qrow chuckled, his red eyes sparkling bright. "Welcome back."

"Someone's in a cheerful mood," Taiyang hummed. "Something good happen?"

"You could say that. I'll explain after dinner."

"Why not now, while you have my attention?"

Qrow stuck out his tongue playfully. "Okay, fine. You know how I sometimes have to leave for a few days at a time for work?"

"Yeah," Tai lied. In truth, he never did ask Qrow what it was he did for work. He assumed it had something to do with painting, given the state his beloved was in when he came home some nights. Probably canvas work with the amount of colors-

_Wait,_ he thought. _Beloved? When did I start calling him that?_

"Well," Qrow continued. "My lucky break finally happened! I'm going to be featured in an art show at the Atlesian Art Institute. Front page of the Beacon Fine Arts magazine, first class flights, the whole shebang!"

"That's amazing!" Taiyang lifted Qrow, twirling around the kitchen. "I'm so proud of you! This is wonderful news!"

"Thanks! I'll be heading out next week for the event, and after that I'll be spending a few weeks talking to students at the school."

The happiness slowly started to fade from Taiyang's heart as he heard this. "Wait...how long are you going to be gone, exactly?"

"About six months," Qrow said. "I'll be back after that for a while, unless I get a commission. That'll take a few extra days."

"Oh..."

Qrow's smile faded as Taiyang took a step back. "Is something wrong, Tai?"

"No!" Tai stammered. "No, not-not at all. I just...I wasn't expecting you to be away for that long. You've never been gone more than three weeks at a time before."

"I know," Qrow muttered. "But...it's a pretty big thing. The pay is amazing, the school is phenomenal, and only few people ever make the front page of B.F.A." He stepped closer, gently caressing Tai's cheek in his palm. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

Taiyang managed a smile and nodded, nuzzling into the touch. "I'll be fine. We've managed before, we'll manage again."

He gently placed his hand over Qrow's, enjoying the natural coolness those slender fingers always seemed to have. "It's just gonna be a little lonely here without you."

"You still got the girls. And I'm only a phone call away, you know."

"I know. I know that, but..." Tai bit his lip, trying to talk himself out of it. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say those words. Those three little words.

_Dammit Tai. Either tell him or step away. Do something, dammit!_

"Tai-Tai?" Qrow whispered softly. "Hey, what's the matter?"

_Taiyang, speak up!_

"Do you not want me to go?"

"Of course I do. But I want you to stay here by my side too. I love you, Qrow."

Taiyang jumped back, hands over his mouth in shock. He hadn't meant to blurt it out. He didn't mean to say it. He could feel his face heating up as the tears pricked at the back of his eyes. Qrow stood there, blinking at him as he tried to process what Tai had said.

_I fucked up. I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up! He's going to think I'm a freak. He's going to leave. He's going to hate me and leave and never come back and-_

"Do you mean it?"

Taiyang felt his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to remain calm. "What?"

Qrow crossed his arms, looking at his feet as his ears took on a harsh shade of pink. "You just said you loved me. Did you really mean it the way I think you meant?"

Taiyang's hands fell to his side as he watched Qrow shuffle on his feet. He'd never seen him look so small. He'd always been so upbeat and suave. He never let down the "cool guy" image this way before. Not in all the years they'd known each other.

"And if I did?" Tai asked timidly. "What would you do then?"

Qrow looked up, a look of worry and determination on his face as he pulled him in for a kiss. Taiyang was slightly taken aback, but soon relaxed and gently wrapped his arms around the slender frame of his beloved. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was rough from his chapped lips, slightly forceful, and yet filled with an uncertain sweetness.

A sweetness that vanished too quickly for Tai's liking when Qrow pulled back for air.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do that for years," Qrow whispered.

"Me too," Tai admitted. "You're...okay with this?"

Qrow smiled, burying his face in the crook of Tai's neck. "Only if you are."

Tai let out a soft chuckle and kissed the top of Qrow's hair, enjoying the light scent of spices coming from him. "I will be once you're back from your trip. Bring back souvenirs, okay?"

"Of course."

They stayed close to each other for a few moments longer before going back to finish dinner preparations. They'd have to tell the girls eventually. Knowing them, they'll probably be ecstatic. It'd been something that'd been so obvious to them. They'd probably throw a party or something in celebration. And they'd have to discuss how things might change.

There'd be a lot of talking to do.

But that could wait. For now, Taiyang just wanted to spend the evening with his beloved Qrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened at random. I was not expecting to write this, it just kind of...happened. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
